


Asilo Del Mundo

by GwendolynD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Asilo Del Mundo

**Title:** Asilo Del Mundo  
 **Author:** GwendolynD  
 **Genre:** original  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Betas:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 1,087  
Written years ago.  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for a high school assignment. It was in 2004.  Unedited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Things are not always as they seem. I write to you now to tell you my tale. It is a tale in which you will soon tell your children, as you will soon experience it. You will add your own points and take out mine. You will soon join me here in your haven.

I live in a new world, called Asilo Del Mundo, but I have not lived here my whole life, only a majority. Asildo Del Mundo is located on Idro, a new planet in which was discovered in the 29th century. Though it is much farther than known possible when I lived on Earth, it is much like the planet. Idro consists of ninety-nine percent water, which makes it unique. Our homes are futuristic domes and huts underneath the water, part above at times. Years were spent in the development of tunnels through the water for our transportation who do not wish to use water vehicles, or get tedious with the same rides. These are constructed with care and precision. No short cuts are made, everything is done to perfection to ensure safety. Buses and cars roam these underground mazes of highways and roads. Each home owner has the option to have a special home device installed that can raise their home above water for a more Earthly feeling.

We still have schools, businesses and many other things, only the buildings spread farther horizontal than vertical to keep the usual illusion that Idro is inhabited and only water. We, as people, are in no way advanced in species, other than our scientific findings which are greater than I, or anyone could ever imagine. Our research only goes towards what is needed, not spread in improper divisions to near useless causes. More money goes towards keeping our environment clean and fresh, renovations to keep everyone as safe as possible, and less towards government keeping.

We have created devices to help each person create their own ideal surroundings. We require only a five minute procedure and a ten minute explanation on the product. A small device is given to each member to swallow, much like a pill. Once it enters the programmed position within them, it embeds itself into the tissue. Yes, these five minutes will be painful, I won't lie to you about that, but with pain comes reward. From there, each resident is given a small scientific palm pilot which is wirelessly connected to the pill, therefore working for you and only you. Within this common device holds the power to control your own space and environment. Everything you experience can be controlled, save for the weather.

I sit here on the bus, staring at the scenery that passes me by, day after day. It is getting too loud for me to think, so I open my palm pilot, push a few buttons and the noise around me quiets to a whisper, but only for me. If I wished, I could control my poor eyesight to watch for the stop in which I need to retreat from the bus, I can also control the scenery that passes by, to keep interest. I can explore far galaxies, cruise the Caribbean, or stroll city streets just by staring out a window. I could ease my arthritis with the touch of a few buttons, rid the air around me of smoke or any other unpleasant smells. I cannot control what I feel very much, if at all, other than joint aches and pains. Headaches and such don't nearly hurt to the same severity which they used to, but they still pound at my old body.

Schools aren't as harsh as they are on Earth. Students here are much more polite, and bullying has it's own way to be dealt with. Students may choose to carry a special program on their palm pilot if bullying is very bad. This program enables any bullying tossed their way to leave the impact and exact feelings of

that student directly back on the bully. This stops any fighting both verbally and physically nearly immediately as the bully knows what the other feels and stops. Everyone has their ranks, but everyone is respected equally, listened to and never taken advantage of. Crime is still a factor, but it is prevented where possible with our new police force and their own special technology. We have had only ten murders in the past twenty-five years.

There are many beautiful things in our world, but you will have to wait to experience them, now won't you? I can't wait to see you. I've already set your bedroom up, just like home on Earth. Your trip will be quick but tiring. 'Beam me up Scotty' isn't so unusual now is it? Your trip will be a mere half hour, despite the hundreds of thousands of miles you must travel. This is only possible between the two communicator stations however, the one on Asilo Del Mundo and the one on Earth.

I've lived here on Idro for many years now, nearing on fifty. Not many people decide to stay as long as I have and they return to earth, some are forced back to Earth. See, no one here has only experienced their perfect life. Everyone is required to have lived on Earth for at least fifteen years either before or after they arrive, occasionally split up between visits. Some are born here, live here for so long, then travel to Earth for their fifteen years and then return. These fifteen years is a requirement because then no one will take advantage or takes for granted our life when thousands of thousands of people are suffering every day. This way they know the hardships and the highs that everyone goes through.

For sleep, stress and every issue that arises here, there are professionals on hand at any time. You are monitored carefully for health; mental, physical and emotional, and any problems are confronted as soon as possible. Sleep issues may be adjusted with your palm pilot to make you more tired at a certain time to help you sleep and helps shut the brain off for a peaceful sleep.

Lost relationships do not end friendships all the time, nor does it leave that horrid feeling of betrayal or loneliness in the pit of your stomach. Friendships are forever, and you can trust your friends unconditionally. This is a normal world, in which you can create your ultimate haven, independent from anyone else's, for everyone is an individual.

 


End file.
